


A Very Nickles Christmas

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, improper christmas activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: This is short and I'm never gonna finish it, but here's some festive time nickles





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't edited this and its never gonna be Finished but here u go lol ✨✨✨

It’s three-thirty and the windows are frosted over, the room thick with wet heat. Pickles didn’t care too much for the humidity but Nathan claimed the shift in altitude had him dizzy, so they’d invested in a combination-humidifier-and-heater thing and that was that. Nathan had his horrible swamp air and Pickles was getting too high to really notice anymore.

It was Christmas Eve, they’d realized around lunch time the previous day, and it was at that exact moment that they’d both decided to get stoned out of their absolute minds. Tis the season, after all.

Pickles preferred not to focus on family-type holidays too much – a lot of unpleasant baggage – and Nathan wasn’t really the type to get too nostalgic. They had bought themselves a shitty little tree from the nearest Wal Mart and stocked it with bottles of booze and whatever other shit they had lying around the tiny one-bedroom apartment. Skwisgaar had dropped a can of something that looked suspiciously fishy in between the little sample bottles of alcohol, and nobody in the house was planning on actually opening it.

Pickles and Nathan were lucky enough to have claimed the only real bedroom for themselves tonight (that was usually settled via ‘it’s my turn!’ arguments and minor fist fights) without too much trouble, and now Nathan was sitting cross-legged against the headboard with a bottle in one huge fist and his bleary eyes focused on a stain on the gross sheets.

“Is it, uh. New Years now, Pickles?” He asked, voice thick with alcohol and exhaustion as he focused his reddened gaze on the drummer.

Pickles was stretched out across the foot of the bed, juggling a pill bottle back and forth between his hands. “Huh? Nah, dude. That’s like. New Years is like, uh, later. Next week or whatever.”

“Ah.” Nathan reached out, pressed a finger against the dried, old stain. Looked like blood. Probably his fault. Pickles was wearing a crooked santa hat on his head, courtesy of the same shitty store they’d bought the tree from. Looked cute on him. He laughed at his own dumb gay thought, making Pickles raise an eyebrow at him.

“Sup, man? You got something on the brain?” He shifted back on his elbows, adjusted himself until he was sitting up properly, facing his bandmate. Nathan looked nice like this, all bleary and careless. Made him less anxious, it was obvious in his posture.

“Just you—“ That wasn’t supposed to come out. Shit. His face reddened and he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, tasted blood. “You… uh. I was thinkin’ about you.” No. No, c’mon, Nathan. Get it the fuck together. What are you doing?

Pickles leaned forward, both eyebrows raised so far they might fly right off his face. He stared at him for an almost uneasy period of time before his expression broke into a grin and he laughed, reached out to pat Nathan on the cheek with one calloused hand. “Oh yeah? That’s kinda gay, ain’t it?”

“Uh. I mean. No.” Nathan fidgeted, started picking at the sheets in front of him. This was weird. He was feeling far too dizzy for this shit. Ridiculous. “I mean, I don’t wanna fuck you or whatever.” He paused, “Asshole.”

“No? Aw.” Pickles scooted up onto his knees, looming over Nathan like some kind of wobbly red-headed siren, green eyes hazy as ever. “Sorta a shame, huh? I like t’think I’m a good lay.”

“It’s Christmas.” That wasn’t a real excuse in the least, and he knew it.

“Yule tide boning, or whatever. What’s more brutal than fucking on God’s birthday, huh?”

“Jesus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
